


Game Night

by thisbluespirit



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Card Games, Crack, Crossover, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Three kindred souls meet over a game of cards.  Someone's getting fleeced sooner or later.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Romanajo123 gave me the prompt: "Clara Oswald / Kathryn Janeway / Vila Restal - game night."

“So,” said Janeway, surveying her hand of cards carefully, “either of you want to explain the rules again?”

Vila gave a shrug. “I’m new to this myself. But I pick things up quickly, so don’t mind me.”

“Not to worry,” said Clara, rearranging the cards in her hands with an exaggerated frown of concentration. “I’m pretty sure you mostly get drunk and take your clothes off. Right?” She waved a hand. “Or am I thinking of Snap?”

Vila was seriously tempted by the strip poker thing, but when it came to credits or pretty girls with their clothes off, credits were the only solid truth of the universe. Not that the other wasn’t a nice extra if you could get it. “I was thinking we should play for money. I mean, small stakes to start. Seeing as how we’re all so new to this game.” 

A disturbing thought struck him even as he said it. He studied his new friends closely. They couldn’t _all_ be trying the same, _hey I’m a complete novice at this, how much did you say these royal whatsits were worth again_ ploy, could they?

“How much did you say these royal whatsits were worth again?” said Clara, opening her eyes wide. Definitely suspicious innocence.

Janeway raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Vila. He gave a small nod, and she bit down on a smile. It was a fair cop all round.

“Okay,” said Vila, putting down his adrenaline and soma and pulling his spare cards out from inside his sleeves in a gesture of good faith. Things were getting interesting. “All cards on the table. Hold off on the stakes. Let’s play a hand or two and see where we go from there.”

Clara smiled. “Hey, I’m still up for strip poker if anyone else has got the nerve.”

“It’s not about nerve,” said Vila. “I’ve got my priorities – and a weak chest. I catch chills easily. Whereas a nice pile of credits warms my heart.”

Janeway had an amused glint in her eye. “So, come on, let’s have this test round – then we’ll settle on the stakes.”

“Game on,” said Vila, while double checking that he still had that one last ace up his trouser leg just in case. “And remind me: which game is it again, sorry?”

“Go Fish.”

“Happy Families.” 

“And here was me thinking it was Beggar My Neighbour.”


End file.
